


Behind Closed Doors

by danfaz94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: In the two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has struggled to come to terms with how life has gone. His family name no longer holds honour and all he wants is some pleasure in his life again. Luckily for him, he runs into Viktor Krum at the Leaky Cauldron one night and he's soon in for the time of his life. Viktor is about to show Draco why life is worth living.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 53





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this work goes against established canon and was written with the intention of fitting into the timeframe of the original books.

It hadn’t been that long since the Battle of Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy was still struggling to find normality. Every time he tried to get his life back on track, he had flashbacks to darker times and it all came crashing down around him. All he wanted was a bit of fun and excitement, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that this wouldn’t happen for him again.

And so, Draco found himself sat in the Leaky Cauldron one chilly Autumn night, having another glass of firewhiskey and contemplating how his life had gone to ruin. At one point, he could easily rely on his family name to get him to the best places… that had long since turned to mud, though. He wasn’t sure whether he was being paranoid or not, but it felt as though all the other patrons were casting him sneering glances. Nineteen years old and already a pariah – not exactly glowing encouragement for the future. He tried to ignore any attention and rubbed his left forearm, conscious of what was hidden under the sleeve.

He was contemplating leaving, already picturing his lonely night ahead, when a figure entered the room and made him look twice.

It was Viktor Krum.

Draco’s mouth dropped as he watched him go over to the bar and order a drink. What was an international Quidditch star doing in a dingy pub like this? He understood him coming to Hogwarts that one time, but this just seemed bizarre. And he highly doubted Viktor would remember him, since they had only had a fleeting conversation five years ago and this man must meet millions of people on a regular basis.

Viktor picked up his pint and turned around, immediately catching his observer’s eye. Draco quickly averted his gaze, but it appeared that Viktor recognised him and swiftly made his way over to him.

‘Sorry – Draco, right?’

Draco was shocked. ‘Err, yeah. Hi. You remember that?’

‘Of course.’ His accent was as strong as ever. ‘Can I join you?’

‘Sure.’

Draco tried to ignore the many stares they were getting as Viktor took the seat opposite him and gave him a wide smile.

‘You’re looking good.’

‘Oh.’ Draco was taken off guard by this comment. ‘Thanks. You, too – I like the beard.’

Viktor stroked his facial hair with pride. ‘Thank you.’

‘So, what are you doing here?’

‘I’m doing some promotion for our next match against England. I’m staying here tonight.’

‘Aren’t you rich enough to afford somewhere better? A lot better.’

Viktor shrugged. ‘I prefer something more basic. Keeps my feet on the ground.’

‘Fair enough,’ Draco replied. He knew fine well that if he still had his wealth, he wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this. He would be living the high life. ‘So, err, how’ve you been?’

They sat for a while discussing how their lives had panned out since school. Of course, Viktor had always been destined for bigger and better things. It seemed like being famous since his teenage years had catapulted him into further stardom in his adult life. He was now signing deals with the best Quidditch teams in the world for record-breaking amounts. In comparison, Draco lamely told him about his much less exciting life since his abrupt departure from Hogwarts and his family’s sinking reputation.

‘I’m sure things will get better,’ Viktor said, with a warm smile. ‘I remember how you were when I first met you. Very ambitious.’

‘That was a lifetime ago.’

‘Tell me about it. I think about the Triwizard Tournament and it doesn’t feel real. More like… a dream.’

‘Same year you were in the World Cup,’ Draco pointed out. ‘I mean, you were really living the high life.’

Viktor was giving him a curious look and bit his bottom lip. ‘Back then, you… admired me, yes?’

‘I guess. You were a world famous Quidditch player and I was fourteen.’

‘That’s it? You never… thought of me in any other vay?’

‘What do you mean?’

Viktor leaned forward, lowered his voice and asked, ‘You never thought about sucking my cock?’

Draco had just taken a swig of his drink and it was everything in his power not to immediately spit it out. ‘Of course not,’ he insisted.

Viktor raised his eyebrows. ‘Shame.’

‘But, wait… you and Granger were a thing, right?’

He nodded. ‘Sure, she’s very pretty. And very intelligent.’

‘You’re still interested in me, though?’

‘Vot is with you English?’ he laughed. ‘You’re so obsessed with labels. I like anybody. Girls, guys... who cares?’

Draco was trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. ‘Look, I don’t know where Durmstrang is… I think it’s in Russia or Eastern Europe or something. Either way, I’m pretty sure two men shagging each other is frowned upon there.’

Viktor took a swig of his drink. ‘So? Ve don’t haff to go around shouting about it. Ve do the deed and move on. No strings attached, right?’

‘Err,’ Draco could feel himself sweating, ‘this is just a lot to take in. I didn’t imagine you’d be so… I don’t know, adventurous.’

‘I remember talking to Hermy-own-ninny about it. She was a lot more… ah, conservative about sex. Ve never did more than kiss. I think that’s vy things didn’t vurk out between us. Ve were pen pals for a vile, but not for a long time now.’

Draco was trying to process the direction in which their conversation had gone. This wasn’t an alien topic to him and he wouldn’t exactly class himself as strictly heterosexual. There were many times during their later Hogwarts years when he and his friend Blaise Zabini had fooled around in the empty dormitory when he’d told his then-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson that he was studying. But there had been nobody since.

‘I should go soon,’ Draco said, the palms of his hands getting sweaty.

Viktor looked like he had other ideas. ‘Maybe…’ His eyes surveyed the man in front of him, ‘you could stay here with me? Haff a night we’ll both enjoy?’

Draco bit his lip. ‘I don’t know…’

‘Oh, come on. Vot is the point of life if you can’t haff fun, eh?’

‘I guess… but,’ Draco shook his head, ‘with a boy? My father would kill me if he found out.’

Viktor gave a bark of laughter. ‘Who is going to tell him? You vurry to much.’

Draco eyed Viktor’s muscular arms and began picturing what it would be like to be thrown around the bed by him. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he couldn’t let it slip through his fingers. ‘Alright then, you’re on.’

*

In a matter of minutes, the two men were upstairs. Draco could hear his heart racing and it felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest. This felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. This wasn’t the first time he’d fooled around with a guy, so why did this time seem different? He assumed it was because there was a more gradual lead-up to it before and it was a slower process. This was more to the point and the sheer animistic nature of it all was a huge turn on.

Viktor locked the door. ‘There, now ve von’t be interrupted.’ He began to unbutton his shirt. ‘Now you don’t have to vurry.’ He threw his shirt onto the floor and went over to the window to close the curtains. ‘Nobody can see us.’

Draco looked at the beautiful specimen stood before him. Viktor had a very chiselled physique and a hairy chest, which made Draco’s mouth water. He always tried to deny his attraction to other men, but he couldn’t deny his carnal desires in this moment. Viktor edged forwards unbuckling his belt.

‘Time to get started,’ he said, guiding Draco to his knees.

There was silence following this as Draco worked some magic with his mouth. Viktor moaned with pleasure, which was reassuring. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this.

Draco looked up. ‘Are you enjoying it?’

‘Very much,’ he grinned. ‘You haff done this before.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘I, err, well…’

‘It’s okay,’ Viktor smirked, ‘it makes this easier. Now it’s time for you to undress.’

Draco did as he was told, eager to get down to the good stuff. However, he soon noticed Viktor’s gaze drift to his forearm. The Dark Mark was faded now, and yet was still noticeable – it looked like a vivid red tattoo. Draco felt his pale cheeks blush as he clumsily tried to hide it from view.

‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled.

Viktor chuckled. ‘Don’t vurry about it. I think it’s cool.’ He winked. ‘You’re a bad boy.’

Draco mustered a small smile. ‘Well… I was.’

Viktor gave a cheeky wink and then shoved Draco onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and stuck his tongue down his throat. He was a behemoth of a man and was getting ready to give his lover an experience he wouldn’t soon forget.

Draco thought back to those occasions with Blaise. It wasn’t the same situation. During those moments of passion, he had acted in the masculine position and Blaise in the more feminine role. However, from what he could gather here, Viktor would be the dominant party. This was all new to him.

Viktor seemed to pick up on this vibe and smirked. ‘Ah, I see. You’re not used to… how do you say? Being the receiver?’

Draco gave a non-committal grunt.

‘Don’t vurry,’ Viktor said, forcing Draco on to his side. ‘I’ll be gentle… at first.

Draco was trembling and felt him apply the lubricant, which was very cold. Then before he knew it, Viktor had inserted his middle finger into his anus. He gave a sharp intake of breath and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. Several minutes passed and Viktor let his index finger join. Draco could feel himself loosening slightly, his body becoming used to this new sensation.

‘Are you ready for the real thing?’ Viktor asked.

‘Yes,’ he panted. ‘Give it to me.’

He gripped the side of the mattress, feeling Viktor’s penis enter him and get steadily deeper. He gritted his teeth and urged himself to relax. He wanted this, that much he couldn’t deny. Images of Viktor on the Quidditch pitch, all dirty and sweaty from the match, raced through his mind. All his most secret fantasies were finally coming true.

Draco wished they’d the cast the Muffliato Charm because he was very aware of how much noise he was making. He couldn’t help it. Viktor’s thrusts were getting harder and it was causing Draco to practically howl with pleasure. He could never have imagined that anything could feel this good. It was clear that Viktor had plenty of experience doing this – though Draco knew that a star like him could get anyone he wanted every day if he wished.

When it is all over, Draco still found himself shaking. Viktor had poured them both a drink and was sat watching him with a smug look on his face.

‘Fun, yes?’ he said.

Draco nodded and took a sip. ‘Very. You, err… you know how to please a man.’

Viktor leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. ‘Don’t think it’s over. I’m good to go again when you are.’

‘Oh really?’ Draco responded, putting his glass down. ‘Come on then.’

He didn’t need telling twice. Viktor practically through his glass away and leapt on top of Draco, ready to prove himself further during round two.


End file.
